Abandon
by Azzurro Neve Maiameka
Summary: Tsuna was abandon when he was very young. His parents thought he was useless that he couldn't use his flame and adore the younger sister who cheats and have a false kind heart. He was left him alone at the park on their trip at Italy. Leaving him to die but guess what ? He was saved by two people. Who is this two people ? Read to find out ! Warning, there is OCs.
1. Abandon

Neve : hello , this is a new fanfic ! I do not own KHR . Warning : there will be OCs , so if you don't like then don't read it . Pls enjoy then .

At a loving , peaceful town , Namimori . There lived a happy couple who married and have one son and one daughter who will inherit their company for others but it's actually the mafia's boss . The couples are Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana . The oldest daughter is Sawada Yumeko while the youngest son is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Five year later , Yumeko age 7 , Tsuna age 5 . The family decided to go on a trip to Italy .

at a Vongola lab ,

" Iemitsu , you should bring them to see their flames . " Timoteo said to Iemitsu at the lab .

" alright , Timoteo . " Iemitsu agrees with his wife . Well , his wife's maiden name was Fucana Nana . The Fucana Family is a big , rich and powerful since they combined with the Vongola , it became a even powerful Family so that her father allow them to marry .

" now please go inside there okay ? " Nana said gentle to her twins as they walked in .

" o-okay ! " the eldest son , Tsuna with light brown spiky hair sticking in every direction and big light brown eyes said with a shy smile while Yume look with disgust as she hates her brother for taking all the attention but soon smile a bright smile . Yume has long bright blonde hair , a bit curly at the end like her father and a pair chestnut eyes .

" prepare ! We'll start now okay ! " Iemitsu said then start the machine as it began to analyse thier flames and soon the result came out.

Original :

Sawada Tsunayoshi - positive for all pure sky flames and other 6 flames , Earth flames and night flames .

Sawada Yumeko - negative for other 5 flames , Earth flames no night flames . Positive for Sky , Lightning flames only , but they are not pure .

" papa , I'm hungry , can we all eat first then see the result ? " Yumeko said , she may be a kind looking innocent girl but she is evil and greedy .

" ok , let's eat then ! " Iemitsu smiles as everyone head out to eat without looking at the results .

" yay ! " Yumeko faked smiled and head out with everyone else .

At the dinner table ,

" mama , I want to go to the toilet ! " Tsuna said first and Nana smiled towards him and bring him to the toilet . Yumeko thinks it's the right time , after they left , she said to Iemitsu , she wanted to go toilet to . And walks away . She went but not to the toilet but to the lab . When she saw the result , she was unhappy , angered . When greed and jealous came , she decide to change it . After changing it , she feels very happy and satisfied . Then she heard a voice ,

" Is that what you really want ? Power ? Money ? " a young girls voice is heard . Yumeko turned behind and saw a short snowy white hair girl with blue eyes looking at her . In that blue eyes consist no emotions at all like a doll staring at her .

" leave it like that , Emaros . " another voice is heard . A girl with short indigo hair and bloody red eyes said emotionless .

" but ... But Amuka , she ... " The snowy white hair girl called Emaros said looking at the indigo girl called Amuka .

" just leave it , you know that's the real thing to do , Emaros . " Amuka said then she disappear along with Emarous later in front of Yumeko . Yumeko simply didn't care and walked back to dinner before Nana and Tsuna arrives .

After dinner , Iemitsu , Timoteo , Nana along with Tsuna and Yume .

" wow , your daughter is such great ! But your son ... " Timoteo said but stopped as he watch what to do with Tsuna .

" we ...will abandon him , since he is in no value . " Iemitsu said , he is also a greedy , a very greedy person .

" w-what ?! But d-dear ? " Nana tried to stop him but only ended up being persuade by Iemitsu's greed and went along the idea to abandon the useless Tsuna .

The next day , they went to the park . On that day , they decide to abandon Tsuna there and go back to Japan .

" T-Tsu-kun , wait here , okay ? We'll come back for you ... " Nana said with a forced smile . Tsuna tilts his head and smiles brightly saying ,

" okay ! Later , I wanna eat mama's cooking ! Hahaha ! " Tsuna said smiling and continue to play at the sand . Eventhough , Tsuna's intuition said that they were gonna leave him forever , he still believe in them , his family .Nana smiled weakly as she felt guilty but Iemitsu and Yume was happy that they finally thrown away the burden .

" be safe , okay ? Tsu-kun . I'm sorry . " Nana said with a last bright smile and left with Iemitsu and Yume .

' sorry , really sorry , Tsu-kun ... ' was what Nana can only think of as they went up the airplane and head back to Japan .

A few days later , Tsuna is still there alone in the park with no one . He only played , eat some bread that he got from Nana and slept on the bench , hoping his parents to come back to him . As he waited , the days pass and even his intuition was correct , they , his family abandon him , never coming back to get him .

At Japan ,

" mama , I wanna eat ramen today ! " Yume said happily , now she was the centre of attention not her ' useless ' dame brother .

" okay , Yu-chan ! Let's go . " Nana said as they went to a ramen restaurant , Iemitsu went back to CEDEF to work at Italy . They were so happy , with no Tsuna around .

Back at the park ,

" they have abandon you . " a short purple hair girl with her bloody red eyes appeared and said .

" w-what ! No , they won't ! Mama , said t-that she will cook for me ! " Tsuna tried to deny .

" yes , they have abandon you because they think you're useless for them . " the girl continued .

" w-what. .because I'm useless huh ? Aren't they m-y " before Tsuna finishes , another short snowy white hair girl with blue eyes interrupt .

" they aren't your family . Eventhough you are blood related from them , when you're useless , they will abandon you . That's all. " the snowy white hair girl said

" b-but then , I have no where to go ... " Tsuna admitted , he finally accept the fact that his family , the caring mother , funny father and the popular sister have abandon him for being useless .

" y-you can always come with us , Tsunayoshi . " The snowy white hair girl said with her blue eyes looking at his kindly and caring .

" b-but " won't I'm useless ? Why do you want a useless person like me ? ' Tsuna said but then he stopped and think .

" because you're not useless , and you look like you can be our boss . " The indigo hair girl said with a smirk .

" e-eh ? B-boss ? If I'm not useless , then I won't be abandon ... " Tsuna said sadly .

" they are wrong . Me and Amuka is gonna prove them wrong , so would you come with us ? Tsunayoshi Sa- " before the snowy white hair girl finish , Tsuna decides to interrupt .

" since they abandon me , then I will not have that surname anymore . " Tsuna said with determine .

" then will you come with us , Tsunayoshi ? " the snowy white hair girl asked unsurely .

" of course , but I don't know your names . " Tsuna said as his intuition said he can trust them .

" oh my , I'm sorry . I forgotten about that ! My name is Emaros Ouses , call me Emaros . I'm an Italian . " The snowy white hair girl said smiling towards Tsuna .

" I'm Amuka Ukokji , half Japanese and half Italian just like you " the indigo hair girl said .

" nice to meet you , Emaros , Amuka . " Tsuna said with a smile then follow them somewhere else .

Neve : well , that's all for now . Please review !


	2. A new home

Neve : hello , everyone. Actually, I did not think that so much people would read this story so much. I do not own KHR. Before I start the chapter , I would like to :

Thank you for favouring,

_**2Kay7 ,**_

_**Asami3 ,**_

_**BlackNights24 ,**_

_**CalmCat ,**_

_**IceFlire Blader ,**_

_**Inet43 ,**_

_**Infra ,**_

_**Jade36963 ,**_

_**KingYohannE ,**_

_**KnB fan ,**_

_**Nightmare Knight Zero ,**_

_**Pandakat312 ,**_

_**PurpleCielo1117 ,**_

_**SkyBlue24 ,**_

_**TrueBloodxTwilight ,**_

_**Tyler . Amy . and . Maki . Toda ,**_

_**lucero1142 ,**_

_**luxie-chan ,**_

_**pokemonallstarfan ,**_

_**mychibidragon ,**_

Thank you for following,

_**2Kay7 ,**_

_**16Amour16 ,**_

_**AkazukinXIII ,**_

_**Asami3 , **_

_**DRARKER ,**_

_**IceFlire Blader,**_

_**Inet43 ,**_

_**Infra ,**_

_**CrimsonBat,**_

_**KingYohannE , **_

_**KuroYuki 34,**_

_**LivvyGiraffe ,**_

_**Luminite ,**_

_**Mazura ,**_

_**NagiRokudo ,**_

_**Nightmare Knight Zero , **_

_**Pandakat312 ,**_

_**Phoenix Glow,**_

_**Pitapat ,**_

_**Priestessofshadows ,**_

_**Sakura Hoshina Angie ,**_

_**Setsu27 ,**_

_**SkyBlue24 ,**_

_**Sstormlight ,**_

_**TrueBloodxTwilight ,**_

_**Tsukiyozaki ,**_

_**Valeria Wahnsinn ,**_

_**Zeyra K ,**_

_**eichazin1502 ,**_

_**leni love,**_

_**lucero1142 ,**_

_**mariafranciscaj ,**_

_**melissaaroso379 ,**_

_**otakugirl251 ,**_

_**pokemonallstarfan ,**_

_**silent-insaneminako ,**_

_**xoshortnsassy09 ,**_

_**mychibidragon ,**_

_**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf ,**_

Thank you for reviewing,

**_Phoenix Glow - you do know Nana can't do anything right ?_**

_**Priestessofshadows - do you have split personality ? Cuz that's ... AWESOME !**_

_**Nightmare Knight Zero ,**_

_**NagiRokudo ,**_

_**thor94 ,**_

_**Thank you - you know what ? You just gave me a new idea.**_

_**Guest ,**_

_**Guest ,**_

_**PurpleCielo1117 ,**_

Neve : well , pls enjoy the story. Be aware of wrong spelling and wrong grammar.

" nice to meet you , Emaros , Amuka ! " Tsuna said as he followed to them to somewhere else .

Still in Italy ,

" this is it ! Tsuna. " Emaros said smiling to Tsuna.

" wow. " Tsuna looked awe at the mansion in front of him.

" I know, I know. Let's go in. For now we only have 6 members. The storm is Aruo , The rain is Emaros there, the sun is Hera , the Lightning is Baleno , the mist is me and the cloud is Kuro. " Amuka said walking inside with Teuna behind her and Emaros beside Tsuna.

" hey guys ! We found our boss. " Amuka said smirking.

" who ? Is it him ?! Kya, so cute ~ I'm Hera Selo " a blonde hair girl with light green eyes said hugging Tsuna.

" Tch, he's weak. Aruo Tespo. " a boy with red hair and dark brown eyes said.

" ma, at least we got a boss. Baleno Nariko. " another lazy voice said, it's another boy with green hair and dark brown eyes said.

" Kuro Yami. " another boy said. He sits there does nothing but continue to read his books. He has pitch black hair and purple eyes.

" erm.. I'm Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you all ? " Tsuna said unsure and another voice surprised him.

" Ciao , I'm Reborn. " another voice came out.

" w-what ? " Tsuna turn around to find eight people behind him.

" hello , we are your tutors. I'm Hera's." Reborn said , he's got a fedora with a orange strap and he's wearing a black long sleeve jacket , white button up shirt , a black tie , black long pants , all together is a black suit. Oh , all the arcobaleno have no curse.

" yo , the name's Colonello. Emaros's tutor. " another person said. He have spiky blonde hair and light blue eyes. He wears a pairs of black army boots and have a green camouflage bandana with a '1' sticking on it.

" Lal Mirch. Emaros's tutor. " another person said. She have long dark blue hair, red eyes. She wears a standard brown instuctor uniform with a matching hat. Her hair only reached to her shoulders.

" Hello , I'm Fong. Aruo's tutor. " another person said have black hair that are tied to a braid, he also have black eyes.

" Verde , Baleno's tutor. " another person said uncaring. He had green spiky hair and green eyes. He wears a white lab coat , green inner shirt and black long pants.

" I'm skull the greatest stuntman ! I'm Kur- wait ! Kuro, don't ! Ahhhhh ! " a guy with a helmet and have purple makeups on , he wears some kind of purple-black suit. He have purple hair and purple eyes. He was soon chased by Kuro who is using a gun, shooting him. Everyone ignores it except Tsuna who sweatdrops.

" Mammon. Amuka's. " Another person said uncaring. The person wears a long cloak that covers the persons body. only the long purple hair can be seen.

" Mou, Viper. Don't use the other name. I'm Luce, I'm your tutor, Tsunayoshi-kun. " Another person said pouting at the Mammon. She has a huge white kind of mushroom hat and she wears a long white dress. She have long dark blue hair tied to a long low ponytail , sky blue eyes and under her left eye, there's an orange tatoo that looks like a flower.

" ah , hello, Luce-san. " Tsuna said slightly panicking.

" Okay, now the introducing is over. Let's start training. " Luce said clapping her hands.

" Ok ! / Kora ! " everyone said as they went to elevator and go down the mansion.

" Wow. How large is this place ? " Tsuna asked curiously.

" Hm... About larger than normal houses 10 times ? I don't know. " Luce said uncaringly.

" w-what ? ... Ten times ?! Or more ! " Tsuna said shocked while his jaws went down.

" Close your mouth or bugs might go in. " Amuka said smirking and Tsuna panic and closes his mouth.

" Stop teasing him, Amuka. " Emaros said calmly.

" Fine. Fine. " Amuka said laughing.

Arrive at a seven training door with seven colours that represent the type of flames.

" What are we gonna train ? " Tsuna asks curiously.

" Reborn teaches me about shooting, attack and harming one. Because I'm a sun, I only know healing and support. " Hera said smiling and walks to a yellow training room along with Reborn.

" Colonello and Lal teaches me about attacking and defense. It's not because of my flames but it's because I'm weaker than the others so I need two. " Emaros said gently while walking into a blue training room behind Colonello and Lal.

" Tch, Fong teaches me to be calm. I'm a storm , that's hot-headed and always causes ruckus. " Aruo said mocking while walking to a red training room with Fong beside him.

" Verde teach me languages and subjects like science or mathematics. I'm fine with defense and attacks. " Baleno said lazily as he went to a green training room with Verde.

" hn. that thing is just a practice person to use. " Kuro said mocking as he pulled Skull inside the violet training room. And skull scream is heard.

" Mammon teaches me more about illusions. " Amuka said as she went to a indigo door with Mammon.

" Now, let's go inside the orange training room, Tsunayoshi-kun. " Luce said going into a orange training room.

" O-okay. " Tsuna said as he went inside the room.

inside the room,

" wow. " Tsuna said.

Neve : that's all for now. Thank you for reading. Pls review.


	3. Experiments

Neve : Hello , everyone. I do not own KHR. Before I start the chapter , I would like to :

Thank you for favoring ,

_**143badgirl ,**_

_**Anonimo XD ,**_

_**BlueFireMoon,**_

_**Iceoo24 ,**_

_**JaNeSeL ,**_

_**Maximum Ride12345 ,**_

_**Mazura ,**_

_**Nadeshico 52000 ,**_

_**Natsu Dragneel 777,**_

_**Neko249 ,**_

_**RionaCremisi,**_

_**Soffy . S ,**_

_**Senji Ouki,**_

_**Sora de la Cielo ,**_

_**Takatou ,**_

_**aline-sama ,**_

_**brendatorres113 ,**_

_**heartlessdevil666 ,**_

_**hikarunamikaze,**_

_**maboroshi no kitsune ,**_

_**XxDaisukeDaiCrossoverxX,**_

Thank you for following ,

**_Anonimo XD ,_**

**_BlankAndWhiteRoseWolf,_**

**_BlueFireMoon,_**

**_Flower Blossoms ,_**

**_KnightAngelSupreme ,_**

**_Maximum Ride12345 ,_**

**_Nadeshico52000,_**

**_Natsu Dragneel 777,_**

**_Neko249 ,_**

**_RionaCremisi,_**

**_Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-chan ,_**

**_Soffy . S ,_**

**_Sora de la Cielo ,_**

**_Senji Ouki,_**

**_Theendofbooks5 ,_**

**_Takatou,_**

**_aline-sama ,_**

**_brendatorres113 ,_**

**_heartlessdevil666 ,_**

**_maboroshi no kitsune ,_**

**_XxDaisukeDaiCrossoverxX,_**

**_xeyuze20,_**

Thank you for reviewing ,

**_NagiRokudo - wow , you noticed ?_**

**_Phoenix Glow ,_**

**_Nightmare Knight Zero - yes and maybe ~_**

**_Maximum Ride12345 - you're welcome !_**

**_Takatou - what kind of parents ? That kind of parents. If Yumeko's result was terrible , Iemitsu will change it for her. Because Iemitsu is like - no blonde hair don't be in my family or you shouldn't be born. Well original - it's just one Earth flame only , now thinking about if he got that too won't it be more awesome ? _**

**_Iceoo24 - here's the story !_**

**_Guest ,_**

**_Senji Ouki,_**

Neve : pls enjoy. Pls be aware , there might be wrong words or wrong grammar.

At the training room,

" wow. " Tsuna said seeing the place very large. The ceiling is light blue colour with clouds on it. The walls are green colour ( whole ) with red colour that looks like a mist symbol. The floor is yellow ( whole ) with indigo colour that looks like a sun symbol. Inside the room, there seems to be another big room to control the things in here. Inside that room was all orange except for the tools.

" Tsuna, stop standing there and come sit here ! " Luce said sitting on a chair in the kitchen inside that other room.

" oh, okay. " Tsuna said as he walks and sits at the chair.

" Tsuna, have you ever think that you don't belong here ? " Luce asks as she sips her cup of espresso.

" ... " Tsuna stay shocked thinking , ' h-how ... How did she knew ?! '

Luce's POV ,

" Tsuna , you belong here and are not alone. " I said looking at Tsuna with his shocked and sad face.

" Being abandon by your own family is cruel but you are gonna make new friends that will help, support and fight with you, Tsuna. This is a process you must take. " I said slowly putting down my cup of espresso looking at Tsuna's shaking or trembling body.

' He must be thinking about him being abandon by his friends. ' I think as I sighs and turn to Tsuna.

" Tsuna, you are not going to be abandon by them. If they do, we the Arcobaleno will stand by you okay ? " I said making him stop shaking.

' Well, that's a better sign than shaking even more right ? ' I think again and took a nicely baked cook to him.

End of Luce's POV.

Tsuna's POV ,

" t-thank you. " I said as I took the cookie. I suddenly remember another thing that no one told me yet.

" Luce-san , why did Amuka said I can be their boss ? " I said remembering that time when I first met Amuka and Emaros.

" Oh, that's because you have a lot flames and they are very pure. " Luce said calmly.

" F-flames ?! What flames and what does pure means ? Is it a good or a bad thing ? " I said curiously.

" Tsuna , your great-great-great-grandfather, Giotto is the first boss of the Vongola. You have the direct blood line of the first Vongola Boss. You seems to have a lot of flames like for example : the earth flames , there's the Sky , Storm , Rain , Sun , Lightning , Mist , Cloud and Night flames. You have a pure and kind heart so you have pure flames. To see if the flames are pure or not , it comes from the heart and Tsuna , you have pure flames from what I see. " Luce said looking at Tsuna and then the door.

' Is there something at the door ? ' I look at the door curiously.

End of Tsuna's POV.

The door soon opened by Reborn who is holding a gun.

" Luce , the Estraneos have started to attack us for their _experiments_. " Reborn said with a gun and look behind to shoot every three minutes.

" Reborn, where's the others then. " Luce said with a strict face.

" Fon is at East, Colonello is at the South, Mammon and Lal is dealing with West, I'm on the North. Verde is trying to hack into their base and will destroy everything on the way. The children's are at _that_ room with Skull. " Reborn said as he shoots again.

" Okay. Be quick and safe. I'll be with the children and Skull. " Luce said as she press another button next to the wall. Soon, a door appears, Luce holds Tsuna's hand and went inside and continue to walk. When they walk inside , the door automatic closed by itself.

" Where are we going ? Luce-san. " Tsuna asks while looking at the dark but not scary surroundings.

" We're going to where the others are. " Luce said as she walks ahead with her pacifier in her pocket shines.

" Luce-san, why do you have a pacifier and who are the _experiments_ ? " Tsuna asks again and Luce stopped walking.

" erm...L-Luce-san ...? " Tsuna said worried about Luce.

" Tsuna, the experiments are the children you met today. They have been abandoned by their families like you and sent to other Mafia family to be experimented on so they can help their families. We, the Arcobaleno had a mission to save them, so we went inside and destroyed their base and Vindice came to take the others. Who knew that there was another boss that didn't got caught. The another boss made a new family, he wanted the old _experiments_ so he can take the references from them again. " Luce said while looking in front. If Tsuna sees her now, she doesn't have a straight face or something, she is very pissed and is trying to calm her feelings but once she remember the scene at that family.

The experiment chairs full of blood and some even have a few pieces of their internal organs, the results that have red marks saying they are going to kill them or they have died during the experiments, the terrifying scream of the children while they are experimented on, the emotionless looks on the children's faces. - It was a cruel fact, human experiments.

" w-what ?! t-they w-were experiment on ?! " Tsuna said shocked. He was 5, abandoned but not experiment on.

" yes, so they won't abandon you because they know the feeling of abandon by their own blood family to be experiment on because they wanted the better one only. " Luce said and starts walking.

Tsuna stays quiet as he walk behind Luce while listening to her.

" Don't tell them about this okay. They have suffered a lot and I don't want them to remember. " Luce said sadly.

Soon, they can see another door and went inside to find the other children inside there.

" Luce ! Luce, what is happening ? Skull the idiot, doesn't want to tell me ! " Amuka said.

" Hey , I'm not an idiot ! " Skull yelled.

" It's okay. There's just a fight and we don't want you all to be involved. It will end soon, very soon. " Luce said while smiling as the children nods.

" Okay, who wants cookies ~ " Luce said taking some cookies out from who knows where.

" Me ! Luce's cookies are delicious ! " Hera said eating one.

" Yup ! " Baleno said while eating a cookie.

' At least their happy. They are not going to be alone anymore. Just another few steps to go. ' Luce thinks while holding more cookies with a smile.

Neve : that's all for now, thank you for reading. Pls review.


End file.
